The Wolf in Battle
by whitewolf2019
Summary: There is humans in the outside world, but they do not know of the walls. What if Levi and his scouts attract a small yet curious new comer. The world inside the walls is about to be shaken with news more terrifying than a titan shifter. The more they get to know her, the more she surprises. (Slight curse words)
1. The one I'll die for

**I don't own any of the characters only the story idea. This will probably suck, not a good writer. But feel free to review and alert me of any mistakes.**

 _ **Chapter 1. The one I'll die for.**_

 **(Wolf's POV)**

I stand with my mom watching the fight as it takes place. She looks at me with knowing eyes. I had snuck away from my pack to watch these two legged creatures that fly through the air. They are always fighting with these huge two legs that had a rotting smell. Then I smell him, a young warrior with raven black hair. Unlike most wolves I had the ability to see colors. My mom nudges me and whines. The fight had gotten closer to our den. I turn too leave when I hear a sound above me. Before I could look up something fell on me, well more of some one. Before I could get to my feet a sharp pain cuts through my shoulder. I hear a grunt and see the young warrior on me. The smell of rotting flesh hits my nose hard. Before I see the hand grab at me I see my mother run straight into the hand.

My howl never reached her for she was crushed in the matter of seconds. Now I was confused these rotting creatures never attacked us unless we looked and smelled like the two legged. I didn't notice the hand on my back or that I had charged and leaped on the arm of the strange creature. But I did know my fangs could get the weak point and that was all I needed. I charged up the arm straight to the nape of the neck. I bit hard and twisted my head tearing the flesh with all my might. _How dare you kill my mother. How dare you think you can win. How dare you come right at me as though I'm your food. I'm on top of the food chain._ Each word in my head came with a grow that scared all of the other rotting smelling things away.

 **(Levi's POV)**

I look at the scene before me. I have never witness a titan being attacked by a forest animal. But here I stand wounded and protected by two wolves. One had leapt straight at the hand of the titan and was killed. She was a blond wolf with white markings on her chest and feet. The other one which had cut down the titan was white with silver markings almost like some one had drew an ancient pattern on her fur. She was very beautiful. She was the wolf I landed on after my gear had malfunction. I had almost expected her to attack me not the titan. As I shake my head to clear it. I notice she is just starring at me. "What do you want?" I barely got my question out before she started to nudge me and seemed to herd me to a cave. I must of hit my head during my landing.

 **(Wolf's POV)**

I watch this stubborn two legs as he sleeps I had turned into my two legged form to tend to his wounds. I never gotten this close to them. He was somewhat shorter than me and had nothing but muscles on his bones. So he is a warrior. I think to myself. How come I never met warriors like this. Then I hear voices calling something, I never learned the two legged's language. But if they are searching then they must be looking for the small warrior. Without a second glance I transform into my wolf self and take his cloak. I ran until I found the source of the voice. A tall man with the strangest hair on his face. My mom once told me that they were called eyebrows. The man looked at me and walked towards me. I take a step back for every step he takes. He full out charges at me and I run until I notice that he stopped. So this game happens a couple times until we get back to the cave. The small warrior was starting to stir. The Man runs straight to the little warrior.

 **(Erwin's POV)**

This wolf is strange. Not only did she have a scout's cloak but it looks like she was trying to lead me somewhere. When we arrive at a small den I see a man I know very well. "Levi are you alright? How did you get away from the hoard of titans?" I ask my friend before I know it the wolf had walked in and was watching with an amused and proud look in her eyes. "Tch. If you would shut up I would tell you, Erwin. And to be honest I'm not sure myself." The two men look at each other and without a word head out of the den. The small wolf following in the shadows.


	2. Shes a What!

_**Chapter 2. She's a What?!**_

 **(Wolf's POV)**

As I followed the two legs I notice that we are headed east. I've never been in this direction. My pack lands are mostly to the west, south west region. There are 3 main packs. The Silver Fangs, The Starlight, and lastly The Luna Prophets. I belonged to the Starlight pack. We could mostly make out which pack we are from by our coats. Well mostly. We seemed to arrive to their den. It looked strange. As all the two legs surround the two I've been following I notice that they seem to alphas. I've heard of packs with more than one alpha before, but that's usually with mates or siblings.

 **(Levi's POV)**

I've notice that the wolf was still following us. Just because she saved me does not mean it wont attack us while we sleep. She mostly seemed curious, but I don't want to take a chance with that. As I made way to my tent I notice that everyone was giving me that stupid look again. I shake my head and head to bed. When I wake up it's almost morning. I head out and stand at the boarder of our tents. That's when I notice the small wolf standing there looking right at me. I was about to shoo her away when she jogs up to me and drops something at my feet. I look down and see a rabbit, fresh. The wolf just stared at me again awaiting something. I take the rabbit and head into camp with her on my trail. Every cadet I pass looks amazed at the sight. I walk straight to Erwin. "Look what the wolf dragged in." I say with an annoyed look at the rabbit in my hand.

 **(Erwin's POV)**

I laugh at the sight of the little wolf following Levi. Then he shows me the rabbit and I am down on the ground laughing. All of the cadets notice me and join in. The only one not laughing is Levi. "Looks like you made a friend" I say when my laughter fades. The little wolf watches the scene with confusion. Then she jumps forward and begins barking and jumping around. Joining along with the cadets. "Pets are not aloud in the military. How do you plan to explain to the higher ups about our new friend?" He doesn't miss a beat does he? I shrug I'll deal with it when it comes to that. He seems to get what I mean and is about to say something when some one yells in sock.

 **(Wolf's POV)**

I had just changed without any warning. Well after listing for a while I seemed to understand that animals were not aloud so I figured that if I was in two legged form they could not be angry for some strange reason. This only seems to make the matter worse. A brown haired female looks at me in shock then screams. Which alrets everyone else to my new shape. They just stand there shocked. I laugh at this, then before I can stop her, the brown haired lady runs straight at me yelling something but I couldn't understand what. I take a few steps back placing my hands on my ears as her voice rises in excitement. Which continues to get higher too the point I am physically showing the pain she is causing me. See this the short warrior hits her on the head and she stops. _Ah, so he is an alpha._ He walks over to me and takes off his cloak and places it around my shoulders.

I look at him and he seems to be expecting something I just simply stare at him. "What cant you speak?" I turn my head in confusion. I couldn't understand the strange sounds he makes but mother told me that's how they communicate. I frown. Then I bow my head not wanting any attention. The only thing I can understand is these things are not like me. They cant be. But I just shake the thought, I followed them cause I couldn't return. I had broken a big law. Do not engage the big stinky two legs. I did and now if I show myself I would be killed on sight. I had no way to tell them this but my change in emotion seemed to be clear on my face. The short warrior simply shrugs and walks off. I began to follow but shift before completely following him.


	3. What the Hell

**_Chapter 3 What the Hell_**

 **(Levi's POV)**

When I wake up from that strange dream, I find myself in my tent recovering. Strange dreams along with a concussion, and a few other bumps and bruises. I shake the weird feeling and head out side. That wolf had turned into a girl in my dream. That's impossible. Maybe I'm suffering from a fever of shorts. As we head out I notice a strange look on Erwin's face. I guess he is still worried about me. After all I was found in a cave badly wounded.

 **(Wolf's POV)**

I watch the two legs get ready to head off. I quickly make my decision and sneak into one of the wagons. There was one with a tarp over it. It had these strange things in it. Me and mom had always been fascinated by the two legs. It started when I would take that form. I don't do that anymore, well not often. I would find that form unbearable. Anyways the wagon I was in started moving. It was weird really. I think of the dream I had. I had called the two alphas I saw into my dream. One of my strange abilities. I know its odd, but I needed to know how they would react. I made sure the dream seemed real. It seems that have mixed feelings about it. I sigh would I really find a way to fit in the two legged world.

When we arrive I hear footsteps heading towards me. Then the tarp was thrown off the wagon and the loudest scream I ever heard in my life. I look at the brown haired female. At her scream everyone in the area came running over. Soon I was surrounded. I looked at them one at a time. There is a black hair female, a blond hair male, and yet another brown hair male. I growled and shrank down. I hear a sound and turn around. There standing in the wagon is a male, he had some sort of contraption I've seen before. When did he get in here? I didn't hesitate to much, the male lunged at the brown haired female. I tackle him and quickly immobilize him. He tried to hit me with that strange stick they carry but my growl stopped him. I got off him when I heard more footsteps pounding, coming fast. I turn to the female I was protecting, she simply stares at me in confusion. It didn't last long. As more two legs come closer the male I had pinned into submission lunged again at the females. This time I didn't give a warning. I killed him quickly. The male deserved more than that. A male should not attack a female. Only in self defense. That is the law I go by. It never failed me before.

 **(Hangi's POV)**

I watch in amazement as the wolf protects me. The need to investigate the moment was still in my blood. The wolf got distracted by something and the man got free. I hadn't even noticed the wolf at first. I had notice a man with a knife. Before he even got to speak, a sound more scary than helpful rang through the air. And I screamed my throat raw. My squad mates Eren, Mikasa, and Armin come running over. That's when the wolf showed herself. She looked first at me, then to my squad mates, then to the man with the knife. Almost like she was trying to figure out why I screamed. Then she attacked the man right as he lunged at me. The toppled out of the wagon and sharp barks and growls rang out in the courtyard. The noise seemed to get everyone else's attention. I guess that's is what distracted her. The man lunges at me again but the wolf tackles him again and snaps his neck. That's odd wolf behavior. Most wolf hunts I witnessed usually ended with the wolf piercing the main vein or something like that.

 **(Wolf's POV)**

I walk over to the brown haired female, and sit down by her. She seems alright now but she seems edgy. The small warrior runs up to the scene and looks at me. "What the hell..." His voice fades as I rear up and lick the female's face. Then I did something amazing. I walk over to the commander and did the whole submission routine. I first lay down and roll over onto my stomach. For some reason he reaches down and rubs my stomach. It's weird feeling but they wouldn't touch me if they fear me. So I let him. This seems to encourage the others for they also step up and pat me when I sit up. I endure these touches. Why are they even touching me? It makes no sense.


	4. What Now?

_**Chapter 4. So What Now**_

 **(Wolf's POV)**

So when the whole event with the strange male subsides everyone is just staring at me. Hangi is back to normal, well normal-ish. She wont leave me alone. She is constantly trying to get me to attack her. I swear its like messing with a yearling. So full of energy and wont take no for an answer. I'm amazed that I had to put up with her. She seems to have claimed me, what ever that means. These two legs don't seem to know that I'm a wolf. Instead they are treating me like some mutt. I watch the rest run about, bored out of my mind. Hmm, This could be fun. I quickly run into the strange looking den they had taken me to. The short warrior does not like me running in the den.

 **(Hangi's POV)**

Where did she go? I look around the stables, no not there. She is always running off. I had started calling her star. After her coat pattern. It seems like the stars fell on her pelt. "Hey have you seen Star?" the cadet I ask simply shakes his head no. I get a bad feeling. Then right on cue, " Some one get that mutt out of here!" I chuckle at Levi's yell. So that's where she went. She's trying to win him over, I just know it. One her first week here she would bring in small game. Always presenting it to him or Commander Erwin. Then she started to take the hint, but small game will always find it's way into the kitchen. On the second week the prey she brought in was amazing, birds. I once followed her when she went hunting. I watch amazed as she launch herself high into the air and snatch a bird out of the air. She was so graceful. I smile at the memory. I've been trying to convince Levi to let her in the HQ, but that didn't go well for the clean freak. She is always finding a new way in.

 **(Levi's POV)**

That dam dog got in again. When will they learn to block the door when she heads for it. I swear its not that hard. That wont be much trouble next week. We are going out on another mission outside the walls. I watch Eren chase Star around the place. I can easily see her satisfied smile. She's only playing. She plays a lot, like she's trying to get us to smile. When Eren falls she immediately runs over to check on him. He lunges and grabs her collar which Four Eyes had made for her. I still cant believe what Erwin was thinking when he aloud Hangi to keep her. It was sure a lot of paper work which he made me fill out. Hangi attitude seem to improve. I can see her playing with Star every once and while. It's odd how one animal can change the point of view of a bad time.

 _Time skip one week._

As we head off I notice Star trying to follow. I sigh if we want a pet she has to stay here. That is the rule. During the weeks we had her Hangi has been teaching her tricks. I'm amazed at how intelligent she is. She seems to get the trick in a couple of tries.

 **(Star's POV)**

I watch them head out. I sigh I knew they were going outside the den soon. Hangi has been teaching me simple commands. I can understand their language a little more now than before. I wait until they are mostly gone until I attack the rope around my neck. What was the use of the rope if I can eat through it. I quickly break it an jump on the wagon. They keep putting some kind of material on it. I don't complain. It helps me sneak past the wall. When the real battle starts I show myself. There it is a titan. I had recently learned what they had been calling these creatures. I don't hesitate I lunge at it jumping up its arms and going straight for the back of the neck. I quickly kill it and uses its height and jump at a smaller one. But I collide with something else. I know this smell. I look at the small warrior. He simply stares stunned at me. I wag my tail and quickly jump off him at the titan. I twist in the air so I land on its face right above the nose. It starts thrashing around trying to shake me off. I ignore it quickly catching my balance. I head straight at the neck and with everyone watching I bite the weak spot and twist my entire body. Using my momentum I easily take the titan out. As I fell I was snatched out of the air again. This time by Hangi. I wag my tail as she sets me down on a branch. They were not pleased. I turn my head confused. These are their enemies, I was taught to attack the enemy.

 **(Levi's POV)**

Hangi looks at Star then back at me. I simply shrug, nothing we can do about our little stowaway now. And she is killing the titans which is new. She must really want to stay by our side if she was able to come this far. I shake my head to clear it me and Hangi had gotten separated from the rest. We could use Star to find the others but that would require ground travel and that is not safe. For any of us. Star looks at Hangi then to me. What now? Risk our lives or wait until nightfall. That's when I notice that Star had laid down on the branch, deciding for us. As we wait for nightfall we attract more titans to our area. Then out of nowhere she lunges of the branch and attacks the titans. She is quite amazing indeed.

She kills every titan. Then uses the last titan as a ramp she jumps right back into the tree that Hangi is in. Who gets Star higher up the tree. I'm about to scold her when I notice that she shoves her face in Star's fur and cries. I walk over to Hangi and rub her back. "Hey now is not the time for tears" I say trying to make her regain her composer. She simply nods and continues to pet Star who sits there and lets her. The last time I saw Hangi like this Bean and Connie were killed. The stress must be getting to her. That's when I feel a touch on my hand I look down and Star had head butted my hand. Which I notice is shaking. We had ran out of foul long ago. And now we were surrounded by titans. What will happen to us now?


	5. The Reveal

Chapter 5. The Reveal

(Star's POV)

As I try to keep Hangi calm and kill the titans big enough to reach up and grab her, I think about my plan of escape. Well, their escape. This will probably kill me or at least lead to my death. I'm going to show my true form and call my ex-pack. I've never heard of a banished wolf calling out for help when they are back on the pack's territory. I know this valley well. My mom died here. I sigh; first I needed to alert the others of my plan. I'll wait until dark.

(Levi's POV)

I work to get Hangi up higher in the tree, but she refuses to leave Star.

"She's not human, she'll be alright." I try to reassure her.

As I haul Hangi up higher, I notice that Star is looking at us. She whines; she seems scared. I shake my head at the pair of really cute eyes that look at me. I sigh. Once I get Hangi to safety, I head back down for Star. Her tail wags, and I notice that her fur is very thick. She is lighter than she looks. She wags her tail as I climb to the branch that Hangi is on.

As we wait for nightfall, I notice that Star is staring at the sky. I look up and see a dark blue sky with some clouds. The valley we are in seems like a peaceful place, if it wasn't for the titans. Then, I see a yellow flare, signaling that they are retreating and heading back to the walls. Do they even know that we are stuck in a tree? Doesn't matter, though; we have no way to alert them of our position.

(Star's POV)

I look at the beautiful valley that my mom and I once hunted in. She helped me learn many things here, including my special magic. There is always something that can't be explained, like a weird talent. I sigh as the memories fill me.

Long ago, when I was like 10 to 11 in two legs years, my mom told me a story using her memories. They contained a two legged baby. "That's you," the voice weaved its way into my mind.

I look at her, stunned. We are born in our animal form to increase the chance of survival. The infant she showed me was pale with beautiful green brown eyes.

"I first saw you in my two legged form." she says within my mind. "You were so small it looked like more than anything that you should have been dead. But you are a tough little wolf aren't you?"

I can't but help to smile at her words. Compliments were my mom's rare treat.

"You are not my kin but I took you in anyway. Took a lot of nonsense from the alpha because of it."

A strong and powerful wolf entered my mind. His coat looked like a starless night. His yellow eyes, I knew all too well. The alpha never liked me, never. Well, at least I know why now.

She continues. "During the years until you reached 6 in human years, I stayed by the den keeping you fed and warm. Then, during your sixth year you turned into a wolf. You looked like you were in severe pain." She showed me a young two legged female with hair that started out black and went to blond at the ends. She was skinny, but her muscles were very defined.

I turn my head, confused. What does my two legged form look like now, I wondered.

"That's when you started using your element magic. The markings on your pelt confirmed what you were. Remember, I will always love you, no matter what you do. You hear me?! I love you. There are many kinds of love, and I possess the love to raise you and care for you, got that?" The look she gave me was so serious, I look at her and bow my head. I understand.

That was a few years ago. I say I'm in my early 20s now. I sigh and open my eyes. I'm in Levi's lap, well, my head is; my lower body is in Hangi's. It's also night time. I bark to wake them up. I hope they saw the dream I sent, but I'm not sure; It's easier to do with my ex-pack. As they wake up, I make my mind up: they will see the other side of me. I will save them, even if it cost my life. They are the reason that those memories came up tonight. I love them to the point that I would give up my life. That is what my mother was telling me then. She risks her life taking me in and raising me against the alpha's orders.

(Levi's POV)

As I'm awaken by Star, I notice that she has her head in my lap. "Tch." is the only sound I make before petting the strange mutt. She reminds me of the wolf that had saved my life. In fact she looks just like her. I raise an eyebrow but quickly shake the thought. That was an wild animal; she would never allow herself to be touched by a human. I smile anyway. I then notice that it's dark. Time to wake Hangi.

As Four Eyes wakes up, I notice that Star is looking down. I follow her gaze and see a titan below us. I wasn't aware of what Star was doing, but then I see a flash of white fur. I was about to grab her, but I see she easily takes out the titan. I smile, and then Hangi and I climb down the tree. When we reach the ground, I notice that Star is waiting for us. She starts walking in a direction and we follow, trusting her to get us back to the walls.

(Shala's POV)

This wolf has no idea of how big a mistake she made coming back here. A grey she wolf watches in the shadows as Crystal leads the two legged. I smile. My nemeses will be killed tonight along with her pets. I quickly howl an alarm that notifies the Alpha. The Alpha has been looking for her since we found the corpse of the stupid she wolf that took her in. I actually wondered why the Alpha was looking for her. She knew the law well. She knew she was going to be banished or killed, and now she made the decision for us. I sigh and smile. Now, I will be allowed to eat first in the next hunt. When my Alpha and pack joins me, we head out on her trail. The smile in my eyes told how proud of myself I was.

(Shadow's POV)

Shala had found my lost pup. Despite what everyone thought, she was my pup. I had stowed away into the walls and mated with a two leg female. She was so beautiful that I couldn't help myself. I guess that was why she was abandoned outside the walls. It's my fault. I didn't believe my nose when Nala first brought her to me. She has my hair. We don't carry our hair color in our fur; our fur represents our soul, like a solid picture of who we are. When she disappeared, I realized how much the little pup meant to me. She was a very happy and carefree pup. Crystal would make jokes and play around. I could always rely on her for a smile. She isn't a half blood. Her blood mother had also been one of our kind, just dormant. There are ones that can't shift like us but carry our genes.

Now, my pup was back, and I'm not losing her again. I will not let her die. My pack has to listen to what I say. My pup doesn't even know I'm her father. I must talk to her. I would have taught her the two legged language and so many other things about them.

"We are not to kill her or her travel mates."

Every wolf bows their head in submission.

When she disappeared, I was going to let the whole pack know she was of my bloodline; Alphas can have more than one mate. A soul mate is rare and almost never happens, but I think about what Nala told me before she was killed.

"She is obsessed with a single male warrior. It's the main reason she heads out to watch their battles. I think there is more than curiosity in her motives. She seems drawn to the battles by a single smell. She is like a yearling when she speaks of it. I once forced my way into one of her dreams and the small warrior was the main focus. Her wolf knows more than she does about this."

Her soul mate, it has to be. I sigh and watch the scene before us.

(Star's POV)

I walk around, trying to catch the scent of the horses of the others, but the smell of blood is too strong. I sigh and try again. I wasn't made top tracker in my ex-pack for nothing. Then I catch a new scent, and I turn to meet the wolf heading straight for me. There are 30 wolves surrounding us, making sure I don't get away. Levi and Hangi are silent as the wolves make themselves known with growls.

Then, a black wolf from my memory heads straight for me. I look at him and position myself to protect them, when he does the unbelievable. He stands and shifts into his human form before me. Then he drops to his knees and shows his throat. My muscles relax, and I sit down tilting my head.

(Hangi's POV)

The wolf I saw heading straight at us turned into a human. My excitement is barely contained as I squeal and begin to ask question after question, trying to get at the man, but held back by Levi.

The man looks straight at me for the first time and smiles. "You are a loud one aren't you?" His voice is like silk.

I'm amazed that he even speaks our language. Before I can ask, he turns to Star and speaks to her. "Young'n aren't you going to show yourself? I gracefully showed my form, and now it's your turn." There is a slight command behind his words.

Both me and Levi look at Star, and she huffs.

Then, the wind begin to swirl around her. A look of confidence is in her eyes. She rears up, stretching out her body as it takes on a new form. Her tail glides up until it's no longer there, and her legs change. The fur disappears, and they slowly shift human legs, lean and muscular. Then, her stomach and chest.

A lean build with nothing but muscle meets my eyes. Star stretches out her arms and neck at the same time. Her face starts to change with her neck and shoulders. Her muzzle shrinks into a normal jaw and nose. Her face changes shape, and she's bald for only a second. Star's face is beautiful. It has a heart shape, and her chin is slightly pointed. Her eyes are round and greenish, and she has high cheekbones. Her hair is long and is black at the top and blond at the ends. She is very beautiful.

(Levi's POV)

"Star?" I look at the nude lady standing before me, confused. What just happened? She smiles and holds out a hand for the cloak I was holding, almost knowing that I was uncomfortable.

"Hi, my name is not Star, it's Crystal." Her voice is like a warm summer breeze. Soft and warm.

I look at her to the nude man standing before us, watching our reactions. I'm surprised Four eyes is even still conscious. I can feel her excitement in waves. I see a smile on his face.

"So that's what you've been calling our little runt huh. Star really fits her doesn't it?" His voice seemed to be firmer than his expression. Damn it was hard to read this guy.

(Star's POV)

"What do you want, Shadow?" My voice shakes slightly as I use my old Alpha's name. He turns back to me and smiles. Oh no, I'm dead; he rarely smiles. The only time I see him smile is when he makes a kill. I guess he can see my fear for he lowers himself more.

"Easy young'n I'm just here to talk."

"Then talk, we don't have all night." My voice comes out steadier than I expected.

"I know. In fact, let's go somewhere safer." He turns and begins walking.

I sigh, knowing that it's better to take his hospitality. "Come on it'll be day soon." I begin following him despite what I fear would happen.

Hangi and Levi follow, only because the other wolves makes them.

(Shadow's POV)

As I lead them to the main cave, I look at my daughter. She is a lovely lady. She would make anyone happy. I shake my head and continue to the den.

When we make it to the den, I start a fire in the middle of the cave. The two legs wince slightly at the sudden light but not Crystal. She looks at the den then to me.

"What did you want to talk about?"

The question holds slight fear. I ignore her and turn to the other wolves. "Gather in the dining den; we'll need strength tomorrow night."

I watch the wolves run to do as I say. I sigh, then think of something else. "Shala bring some of your two legged clothes for Crystal."

The grey wolf looks at me and nods. She doesn't like the idea but obeys. Soon Crystal is wearing peasant clothes. She looks at me and repeats her question.

"What did you want to talk about?" Her voice holds aggravation in it.

"Well mostly about you, things I was going to tell you about 3 moons ago." I stare at her.

"Go ahead and ask away," was all she said.

"Well first off, how did you learn to speak? And why did you run off? You put a big scare on the whole pack."

(Crystal's POV)

I look at him a second and then to the others. They were hanging onto every word. I smile and think about my answer. This is killing two birds with one arrow.

"Well I mainly learned from Hangi. She doesn't really stop talking, so I just watched and listen. And I ran off because I broke law. I attacked the titans and came into contact with the two legged." My answer seems to piss Shadow off.

"What do you mean when you say you broke the law?"

I turn to Levi. I smile, "That day you were separated from the others and had a titan about to kill you. On that day I broke the law of my kin. We do not kill them, and we do not touch or stay close to a two legged. I did both. So did my mom, but she didn't make it. My anger lead me to kill the titan, and my growls scared the rest away."

I bow my head awaiting what would happen next. Now the male I respected knew it was me that had saved him. He also knows I'm not like him. What now?

"Young'n I know of your attack that day. You always run off to watch them, we all know that. But do not blame yourself for Nala's death. She died for you, and you know it." His harsh words were coated in sadness with no understanding.

I sigh and turn to Hangi. She was sitting looking at something I follow her gaze, and realize that she is watching a young child with four plates balanced on her arm. I know this kid.

"Sally," my voice rings with happiness. She smiles and brings the food to me, Levi, Hangi, and the Alpha.

I'm amazed that she gave the Alpha's food last. Then, I see her eyes and understand. She is from a cat clan. The alphas there always eat last. I smile at the girl and rub my head gently on her shoulder, knowing that she wouldn't speak otherwise. Her smile reminds me of her mother. We agreed to take her in for my friend, who was very ill.

I wait for one of my superiors to eat before me. I think about his first questions and then turn to Shadow. "So what's the real question here?"

I knew he was trying to help Levi and Hangi understand what was going on.

"Quick aren't you runt?"

Ahh, my old nickname. I look at him with no mercy.

He sighs and continues. "Ever wondered who you were related to?"

So that's where he is going. I smile and look dead in his eyes. "You are my father. My mother abandon me outside the giant den." The shock on his face was worth it. "I'm not an idiot; I could smell the relation as soon as I did my first shift."

My voice rings out, and Levi looks at me, then to the man standing before me. I smirk, then sigh and rest my head on my knees.

"Just like I can tell you right know that your soul mate is hiding behind a boulder as we speak." With that, I turn to Shala who is looking at me like I had titan blood on me. Maybe I did.

Shadow looks at me like he ate one of those strange berries I found once. I smirk and turn to Hangi before she can ask. "A soul mate is exactly what it sounds like: your bond to love each other, no matter what, but finding your soulmate is rare."

She looks like she is going to explode from the info I was giving to her. I smile and eat the stew.


	6. Everyone Meet Crystal Star

Chapter 6. Everyone Meet Crystal Star.

(Crystal's POV)

As we finish our stew, I notice that Shadow is still staring at me. "What, is there something on my face?"

At my question Shadow chuckles and looks away. I sigh, and turn to my friends.

"You don't fear me do you?" At my question Levi and Hangi look at me shocked.

"No, of course not. I'm just wondering what Commander Erwin will think." Hangi's smiling face is different. It's full of concern.

"He have more to think about than just you Crystal." Shadow's voice brings my attention back to him.

(Shadow's POV)

Everyone's confused looks make me smile. "You really think we are going to let the sole heir to the pack go back alone?" Crystal's look was priceless. Surprise, confusion, and doubt was all on her face. It makes me laugh. "You know that the bloodline makes you the heir, so don't act so surprised." The look Crystal is giving me could kill a titan, as she called those things.

"So, she's an important member to your group?" The male looks at me with nothing but serious intent.

"In a way of speaking, yes. Though if she chooses to go another path the next powerful wolf in the pack will take over." The look they give is quite amusing. They seemed to get the fact I'm nude, through they way the female, Hangi, I think her name was, keeps looking at my muscles. I can smell the jealousy of one of the other wolves.

(Crystal's POV)

I look at Shadow. "I do not want to be Alpha. I will not accept that rule."

He smirks at my answer. I look at my tired comrades. I sigh, I really don't have time for this. "Shadow my comrades need to rest."

He looks at my friends then to me, "Very well. Lead them to your old den. There should be enough moss in there to sleep on."

I nod at his command and stand to leave. Levi and Hangi follow suit. I shake my head as Levi tries to head towards the dining den. I take the plate from him and hand it back to Sally.

I lead them down some corridors then stop at a cave. I look at them, "Sorry if it's not a proper den." They look at me confused, but don't ask.

I lead them into my den. It's not much, just a water hole for cleaning/water, some moss in a corner for bedding, and a little area for a fire. I head over to the fire pit and start a fire. "I know you guys got some questions, but let's just rest for a while. Ok?"

They simply nod, and I go to work making them some beds. Once I'm finished, I set to work on mine. Once it's up to my standards, I look at my friends. They are already falling asleep. I lay down and drift off into my dreams.

(Levi's POV)

I woke up to see a face full of moss. Hangi is sleeping to my left, and on my right is Star... Crystal. I shake my head and think about the events of last night. Our beloved pet is able to do what no one else can, turn into a wolf and back.

"We will not let the next heir to the pack go alone."

The statement is swirling around my mind. What does that mean exactly? It means we were harboring royalty for the past three months and didn't know it. I shake my head, not sure if I should feel betrayed or amazed.

"Tch, wake up Four Eyes." I shake Hangi's shoulder gently.

She moans, and the sound wakes Crystal. She looks at me to Hangi and smiles. She gets up and snatches a little moss as she walks past us. She soaks the moss in the water and then comes back to Hangi. She wrings it out over her face. Hangi sits bolt upright and sputters. "Wh.. what was that for?" She sounds insulated.

"Cant sleep all the time." I say simply. I hear a laugh and look over to see someone I haven't meet yet standing at the entrance.

(Crystal Star's POV)

"What do you need Lucky?" I look at the young lady standing there. She smiles at my use of her name. She turns and looks at my comrades. Is she just curious? Nope.

"The Alpha wants to talk to you and your friends. Oh, breakfast will be included." Her voice is filled with annoyance.

I sigh and take my time straightening up my clothes. I turn to them, "No one is allowed to call the Alpha by his name. Well, except for me, I'm an exception." They nod and get ready.

As I wait for my friends I notice that the air is tense. "What, afraid I'll turn and attack you?"

They both jump at my words. It's all I need to know the answer.

I sigh and look at them. "I won't attack someone I respect, and I respect both of you." This seems to calm them down. I even get to see a smile on Hangi's face. some of her old self. I smile and turn to lead the way.

Once we make it to the Alpha's quarters, I see he has someone with him. I know this person. He's the Alpha of Luna's prophet. I also catch the scent from the other person in the room. The man is the Alpha of the Silver Fangs. I look at them then to Shadow.

"Why are they here? What trick are you playing now?" My voice holds nothing but confusion.

(Shadow's POV)

I hear Crystal and look up from the plans in the dirt. "Ah, so you finally decide to show up."

She shoots me a glare and walks in. Following her are the two legs we found her with. So they do trust her. I smile and look at the other Alphas in the room.

" Silver, John, this is my daughter Crystal Star. She proudly wears the name these two legs gave her." They nod an acknowledgement. I turn to the two legs, "Could you please intrudes yourselves?" They look at each other and the male speaks first. "Levi Ackerman" He states his name as though he rather not. The female follows suit. "Hangi" I notice that she doesn't add in a second name. So she preferred to be called by that. The two Alphas look at her more than they did with Levi. "Do they hold any importance to the two legs?" John asked. I turn to look at the mid height male. Before I can answer Crystal interrupts. "They are part of their fighters. Pretty high on the rankings there." Her steady reply shifts their attention to her.

She looks at each not backing down. Then out of nowhere, a cry.

(Hangi's POV)

The cry I heard seem to be of pain. I immediately turn to the injured person. The young girl, Sally I think Crystal called her, is standing in a middle of a mess. My guess our breakfast. I don't hesitate as I rush over to her. She badly hurt her arm. Looks like first degree burns and a bad cut. I immediately rip my shirt and bandage her arm. I notice that Crystal is besides me. She smiles at my effort. Then she removes the bandage. The wind begins to swirl around her like it did when she shifted. She looks at the young one's arm and trails her finger over the cut. Soon there is no injury. "What the..." It's all I could get out before my voice fades in wonder.

She laughs and simply says, "There is more magic in this world than that poor Eren boy." I look at her trying to get her meaning. Then I get it in a landslide. There is more than titan sifters out there. There are wolves and who knows what else. I smile and I feel a touch on the side of my face. The little kid was rubbing her face against mine and is purring? I smile and repeat the motion. I look at Crystal. She smiles proudly at me. Then I turn to Levi. "Looks like breakfast is going to be late." He roles his eyes at this. But I saw the concern in his eyes before he could put up his poker face.

(Shadow's POV)

I look at the plans in the dirt again. We were planning on escorting my pup and her friends back to the wall. The only question is in what form. That's why we needed their input. So once everything in the room returned to normal, I turn to Levi. "We plan on escorting you back to the walls. But we also plan on staying. We need to know what form would be okay to enter the walls in." Levi looks at me then to Hangi. "Animal, we would have too much trouble with just Crystal revealing what she can do." I nod at him then turn to Silver and John, "prepare your warriors." They nod and head off. I turn to Levi, Hangi, and Crystal. "You three stay."

(Levi's POV)

As John and Silver leave the room, I notice that John has a slight interest in Hangi. I shake the thought and think what will look like showing up with a ton of animals. I shake my head and look at Shadow. "You're worried about arriving with us aren't you?" Shadow looks at me calmly, and I shrug. First titan shifter now this. I hope I can convince Erwin and everyone else that it is a worthy cause to keep them in the walls. Or as Crystal says 'giant den'. I think its kinda cute that she mixes terms. I'm amazed that she really learned how to speak in three months.

Once everyone is ready to go we head out. It's dark out, roughly 10 pm. We make our way to the walls with ease. Crystal had insisted on staying in her human form. Nothing we said could convince her otherwise. She looks around and sniff the air. I wonder if her sense of smell is better than ours. Now is not the time for curiosity. We travel with wolves, big cats, and I think some foxes. We travel for about three hours when we come across our horses. It took a little convincing on our part to calm them. Soon we are going at a faster past. Crystal is running alongside the horses with ease. There is a small smile on her face. So the little wolf likes to run.

We travel until daybreak. We are halfway there and I notice that Crystal had tensed. "Heads up they're coming." The others seem to know what she meant, soon I did to. Three or four titans come running at us. The cat clan charges them. The claw and tear at the titan's flesh and I notice that the heat of the titan blood doesn't affect them. Every now and then a titan would appear only to be cut down by one or more animals. The amount of titan steam should have brought attention to the others inside the walls. Sure enough I see flares enter the sky. We are close to the walls now. I say it's about midday.

A team rides up to meet us. I see Erwin first. The shocked look on his face was amazing. I look at Crystal, when I hear a small laugh. Then before I could stop her she jumps up on my horse and lunges at a titan no one saw. In the middle of the air she sifts into the wolf and lands on the arm and continues her journey until she reaches the nape and takes the titan out.

(Crystal Star's POV)

I smell the titan before it shows itself. I'm not able to jump at it properly but I can use Levi's horse to fix that. In the air I shift using my magic to strip the clothes off me. I can smell the rotting smell better in this form but it doesn't matter. I quickly made short work of the titan and land before Erwin. My collar still around my neck. I bark and shift back into my human form. If they were going to kill me they will have a little trouble with the deed.

I look at Erwin and do a bow. "Hello my name is Crystal Star." He stares at me like well like I sprouted fur and fangs. Now this is fun. Shadow looks at me with annoyance but I ignore it. I look at Erwin and smile. "Please don't kill me. I don't want everyone here to attack you." He had raised a gun at me. I know what it's like. I was 5 when my mother first sifted in front of me.

(Erwin's POV)

I had received word of titans being killed at a rapid rate. Few soldiers had stated that at the scene of each killing there was a predatory animal. As we rode out I notice that there is titan steam not to far from here. We go to that area to see Levi and Hangi on their horses with what 80 animals around them. I look at the lady standing by the horse. Her nose flares and she moves. She jumps off the back of Levi's horse and change in mid air. Star? No it can't be. Humans can not change into animals. Then the induction, she took Star as her last name. What?

(Crystal Star's POV)

I couldn't stop the laugh that filled me. "So much for look what we found plan." Levi looks at me and shakes his head. "Do you make a joke out of everything?" "Nope, just most things." My reply does not help the anger in his eyes. I shrug, and turn back to Commander Erwin. "I bring forth troops who are as sick of titans as Eren has anger issues." At my statement I get a hurt look from the boy. He had known about my little secret. Though he was made to promise not to tell. I laugh and turn to Erwin again. "What would you prefer human troops or troops of animals?" He looks at all the animal around me then to me. "Not my choice, and what the hell is going on?" I smile and turn to Levi, "care to fill him in?" I'm not in the mood to explain right now.

That's when I smell fresh blood. I look around sniffing the air. My gaze lands on Levi, then I notice a rip in his shirt. "Levi if you were injured why didn't you tell me when we had enough medical supplies to tend to every man in the walls?" He simply glares at me. I sigh and turn to Erwin. "Feel like helping me with his stubborn ass?" I manage to get a smile and nod. We work hard to hold him down. Once I lift his shirt I see a poorly castrated wound. I shake my head, "I was hoping to save some strength for the grand reveal." Levi looks at me confused but before he can ask the wind starts to swirl around us. Erwin is spooked by the sudden wind but soon calms down. I place my hand on his stomach and begin to heal the damage. I start with the burns. Once the skin was smooth I then start on the actual cut. Erwin is watching with wonder in his eyes, so he is human after all. The cut itself was deep enough to harm the intestines. I start to shake when I feel some magical support. I look up to see the three Alphas standing before me heads bowed and their element swirling around them. I smile and continue, if I don't hurry an infection might set in.

When I finish healing Levi everyone in the group including the shifters are staring at me. Healing is a rare gift. I can increases one's healing ability but actual healing with my own energy is something I hid from them. No one can blame me. It's hard to be born a human, then learn that your element is spirit. The element spirit can control everything, pretty much the basic building block of the elements. I can also use my magic to heal, enter one's mind, and at time control actual animals. Like say a coyote, or a hawk. It is odd that I'm so powerful but I had gotten used to it over the years.

I feel my body go numb then everything is black. I can hear someone calling out to me. Almost like a concerned brother.

(Hangi's POV)

I watch Crystal fall forward and land with her head in Levi's lap. This startles him and I laugh. In fact everyone does. I look at the Alphas and smirk. Sometime while they were lending Crystal strength they had turned into their human forms. Commander Erwin looks at the nude guys and shakes his head. "You weren't kidding about the troops thing were you?" The mummer I almost too quite for me to hear. "No she wasn't. How are we going to get these fellas into the wall?" I look at Erwin as though he had the answer. "Good question." was all he said.

As we head to the wall Levi is holding onto an unconscious Crystal and watching the Alphas run about. Their junk all hanging about swaying in the wind. I need to stop staring at them, well mainly John. But damn cat boy has good muscles. I shake my head and regain my composer. "So Eren you don't seem surprised about Star." He smiles and shrugs.

(Eren's POV)

I shrug at Hangi's observation. "I already knew. She kind of got stuck in the basement one time." I look at Hangi and smile. This is one question session I don't mind. "She gave me quite the scare. She was pacing trying to get out. Then at some point the air in the basement swirled around her and then she was human. Never asked to much in it. She would come visit more after that. Though in her wolf form. She really took care of the rat problem for me." When I finish my story Captain Levi looks disgusted about something. Probably the rats.

Time skip 1 day.

(Crystal Star's POV)

I look around and realize that I'm on a bed. The room I was in was familiar for some reason. I take in a good sniff and realize I'm in Captain Levi's bed. A small blush fills my face as I remember the events of the day before. I try to get up but feel something keep me down. I look down and see an arm, Levi's arm. He is looking at me with an annoyed look. "Sir, why am I in your bed?" My voice shake with embarrassment. He looks at me, "Shadow said that my room was the only acceptable place to put you and do you really expect me not to sleep in my own bed?" Okay he is taunting me now. I sigh and feel tired all over again. I shift around a little and close my eyes. Before drifting off into dream land I ask, "So does that mean that the public, or Erwin accept my kind. Or did he smuggle them all in here?" I hear a chuckle, "No brat, if we got caught smuggling you would have more to worry about than the public. And once your strength is regained you are going to make a public appearance. In both forms." I hear the command and nod. I yawn and fall asleep.

Time skip of 2 hours.

I wake alone this time but there is food on the end table by the bed. I only just now know how hungry I am. As I chow down Hangi walks in to check up on me, I think. She laughs when she sees me eating. I take a pause in my eating to smile at her. "So going to stand there or are you going to give me that plate of food as well. She was holding a plate of something. She smiles and set it down by me. It contains the same as the one I was already eating. I smile, "Someone beat you to the punch huh." At that she laughs and watch me finish my food. I look at her and laugh. "So are you here to check in or are you going to take me to the showers?" "By golly how did you guess?" I smile and stand up.

As we head over to the showers she hands me a change of clothes and a towel. I thank her and wave her off. Just because I lived outside the walls it doesn't mean I don't know how to bath. I turn on the shower and work to get the grime off. I think back to what Levi said before I fell asleep. So I'm going to prove our existence and say a speech at the same god damn time. I sigh and think of ways to convince them that we mean no harm and will be useful. I get change and head over to where Hangi is waiting for me. She smiles, "Levi is freaking out." I look at her confused. She simply smiles and leads the way back to the room. Sure enough Levi and the Alphas were all freaking out. "What, really thought you could get rid of me that easy?" They all jump at my tired, but playful voice. Levi shrugs and laugh. "Where were you runt?" I turn to Shadow, "Getting a shower, I stank." They smiled and shake their heads. I walk straight to the bed and sit down. It'll be a bit before my strength returns.

Time skip 2 boring bed bond days

Today I will be convincing the public that the survey corps have not lost their minds. I sigh as a crowd gathers. "Everyone I know that what we say is impossible to believe so we bring you proof. Everyone meet Crystal Star." There are a few claps and I walk on stage next to Erwin. "So should I strip now or after my speech?" I ask him quietly "After" I nod, understanding.

"I hear that you people find it hard to believe in magic what if I could prove it to you?" I get a few different looks I shrug. "I myself can take the form of a wolf, and no I don't mean bark." I hear a few chuckles. That's good, really good. I smile and continue. "If I am not insane, then I can tell you now that we could hunt for food outside the walls, and add in the fact that that means more food, without the risk of being eaten ourselves." I was about to continue when the Military Police seem to think it was a good idea to interrupt. "Just prove it already you insane bitch." I give a evil smile as I look around looking for the speaker "Very well." Is all is say before taking everything off except my collar. I hear a few cat calls which I ignore and I lay down. It was simpler this way.

My muscles begin to dance and I arch my back. The pain I feel is nothing compared to my first shift. My back bone lengthens and fur starts to appear on me. My legs bend and my hips shift to better balance my changing legs and arms. My hands change dramatically but I just follow the pain. My breast flatten out and my arms and legs look like the way they're supposed to. My muzzle grows rapidly making me open my mouth to show my changing teeth. Once my shift is over it took only a minute but it was very painful. I could shift in a second but I didn't want them to think that it was some trick.

Erwin once again takes center stage. "We have more that can do the same as Crystal and are willing to hunt for us, and fight for us. So what say you know? Have we lost our minds or have we found a new comrades?" People begin to cheer and the noise hurt my ears, I whine. He laughs and pats my head, "good job Star." I put on a silly grin. What will happen next in my new and exciting life?


End file.
